Various designs for pants and shorts with incorporated or detachable skirts have been developed by inventors. Some designs attempt to incorporate the fashion statement of a skirt with the utility of pants or shorts. Other designs attempt to provide a garment suitable for a variety of occasions. The present invention provides a short attached half skirt disposed over the buttocks to provide modesty during exercise workouts or similar activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,560, issued to DeCaro, discloses a swimsuit that is provided with a plurality of loop members and hook and loop fasteners for interchangeable attachment of straps, linked chains, and other accessories in a manner which alters the style and appearance of the swimsuit. The straps, linked chains, or the like are selectively attachable to the loops on a woman's swimsuit top to achieve various angles of lift so that the breasts are either moved closer together or separated, as desired by the wearer. The straps or linked chains are also attachable to loops on the swimsuit top and bottom to adjustably fit and secure the swimsuit top and bottom on the wearer. One or more closeable band wraps can be wrapped about the swimsuit top and/or bottom to achieve different swimsuit styles including a conventional style, a Brazilian cut or a thong. The hook and loop fasteners provide removable and interchangeable attachment of accessories including a mid-section between the top and bottom of a woman's swimsuit, a skirt, a full length gown, a sash, fabric panels including race numbers, or other accessories desired by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. D230,538, issued to Hansen is directed to the ornamental design of a pair of trunks. The trunks have an attached skirt that covers the front and the rear, but not the sides.
U.S. Pat. No. D378,317, issued to Wilke illustrates the ornamental design for a combination skirt and trousers. Fasteners at the top edge of the pants secure the skirt to the trousers. The skirt is split on each side, resulting in a front and a rear panel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,806,100 and D388,938, issued to De Scandiffio disclose a combined skirt and shorts that are permanently sewn together at the upper part of the trunk, but are separated below the crotch so that the skirt amounts to a front and rear flap.
U.S. Pat. No. D503,513, issued to McCarthy is directed to the ornamental design for a combination skirt and pants. The skirt is coupled to the pants by means of side belts.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,076,264, issued to Bolton discloses a woman's outing suit that is of a one-piece construction comprising crotch pieces that cover the inner legs and side pieces that cover the outer legs and form a skirt. The edges of the panels have fasteners that can be detached in the front and/or the rear for greater freedom of movement of the legs.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a pair of pants with an attached skirt. It is a further objective to provide such a pair of pants that is fashionable and provides a degree of modesty. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a pair of pants with attached skirt that is suitable for both more formal and less formal occasions. Finally, it is an objective of the present invention to provide such a pair of pants that is both durable and easily and inexpensively manufactured.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.